


Desecration

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Blasphemy, Dubious Consent, Hell, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Devil Army General Sehun never thought that he would see his former best friend again—after the Morning Star and a third of the angels which included Sehun fell for their rebellion—in the form of a tempting reward chained helplessly on his bed, ready to be ravished and tainted.





	Desecration

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, as a warning,
> 
>  
> 
> -SMUTTT  
> -Luhan is a cry baby  
> -H E R M A P H R O D I T I S M  
> -slight kaibaek  
> -mentions of various pairings bc Jesus Christ this is hell we are talking about  
> -Baek is a dramatic hoe  
> -Tao is another hoe  
> -Jongin is always hungry  
> -Sehun is a fuckboy  
> -Sehun is evil. E V I L  
> -Chanyeol is also E V I L  
> -S A C R I L E G E  
> -Twisted values and beliefs… DON’T EMULATE ANYTHING PLS  
> -Minor character deaths  
> -Commander is Lucifer
> 
> To sum it up, this is not for the usual overly sensitive, overly righteous and holier than me readers. Gtfo if you cannot bear it, because it ain’t my problem if my TRIGGERS and TRIGGER WARNING mark don’t make you stay away. This is why this is on ao3, so if you wanna complain, I’ll save you some time and you can just gtfo. Too much life shit; don’t add up.
> 
> P.s. quite a week late but STAN LUHAN STAN THE KING OF CHINA. If you can, buy and stream his new album on Chinese platforms
> 
> These are lyric videos of his tracks!  
> https://youtu.be/XNtNLkDBe88  
> https://youtu.be/hNl7jcno35g

Read Notes first for trigger warnings

 

\----

“You go in first,” a beautifully bronzed-skin demon clad in a red crop top and tight pants whispered to the other demon beside him. “He seemed to have woken up on the wrong side of bed as I have heard… just like any other day, actually.”

“Why is it me all the time?” The other one who sported smokey eyes and an intricately decorated golden medieval tunic slapped the other’s head in irritation. “You knock first this time.”

“You know that between us, you are the one who kisses his ass all the time.”

“You have a higher rank than me so why the fuck are you scared?”

“Why bother whispering when I can hear you, fuckers?” The two felt goosebumps rising on their skin at the loud, thundering voice from the other side of the door that the first demon finally knocked. “G-General Oh! We are coming in, our Lord.”

The two demons tried their best to look unshaken as they genuflected before the general who was currently stark naked, sitting on his bed whilst a random female slave sucked him off.

"General Oh," the two devils addressed in unison before rising to their feet.

The other spared them a cold, reproachful glare as he thrusted in the slave’s mouth. “What report do you have for you to disturb me in such an early hour?”

“This is not an ordinary report, General,” the smokey-eyed devil cheekily announced. “This is about your battle prize. I am sure you will adore him, my Lord.”  
  
General Oh scoffed, clucking his tongue. "A human? If it is as useless and unskilled as this bitch, I am not interested.”  
  
"It isn’t just a lowly human, General. It is a pure angel," the other answered but then his expression turned sour. "Hid his wings and divinity. Probably afraid to get devoured alive by this idiot beside me."  
  
The bronzed devil salivated just at the thought. "Can you blame me, Baek? The little thing looked so cute being frightened. I can only imagine how tasty angel meat is. You should also see him, Sehun-ah."  
  
"But it is my battle prize, you imbecile," Sehun sternly cut the devil who was licking his lips. "Who says you can touch it, Sergeant Major Kim Jongin? Where were you at that time, Private Byun?"  
  
"Forgive him for his stupidity and for my negligence," Private Byun bowed too politely for a demon while his other hand pinched his fellow demon. "I will make sure this arse Jongin will get the punishment he deserves."  
  
"Aww, are you jealous, baby?" Sergeant Major Kim cradled his lover’s scowling face before licking his jaw. "Don't you want to see me sinking my claws on another flesh?"  
  
"Yes especially if it is on a filthy angel," Private Byun whispered begrudgingly as if the other’s hand was not spanking his ass. “General, he is locked in the special cell number 20. Please visit him if you desire.”

“Take me there.” Sehun pulled the slave away from his erect cock, throwing her on the floor. He stood up to clothe himself yet a hand held his foot.

“My Lord, please do not go to him. I will do better,” the slave begged, making Sehun’s blood boil. In a matter of seconds, he was holding her by the neck, strangling her. The two remained unfazed as they watched Sehun in his murderous state, something they already got used to.

“How dare you tell me what to do, slut?” Sehun grunted, deaf from the slave’s cries. “I gave you the chance to please me, but obviously, you are incompetent enough to do so.”

The female cannot answer, choking and tears flowing down her face until a bloody snap was heard and she dropped on the ground, lifeless.

“Useless fucks like you do not deserve to breathe,” Sehun hissed, dressing up as if he did not break someone’s neck.

“That was amazing, General. As always,” Sergeant Major Kim mused, licking his lips as he stared at the corpse. “Can I eat it?”

“No, Jonginnie,” Private Byun answered before Sehun could. “She is filthy.”

“I do not care what you do with her. Just call the servants to dispose it and clean my room.” Sehun clipped his garbs in place, kicking the body as he proceeded to the door. “Jongin, follow me. Baekhyun, call the servants first before following us.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Private Byun bowed as he watched the two retreating figures. His expression morphed into ones of pure abhorrence once he stared down the woman’s corpse.

“Such a disgusting human. Surely got what she deserves.”  
  


Once they were in front of the stone door, Sehun dismissed his subordinates. He placed his palm on it and soon, it slid open to reveal the being he least expected yet longed to see.

His eyes befell on hair of gold, beautiful, cherub face and thin yet strong body covered with pure white garbs. Everything about _him_ remained the same, only that his doe-like eyes held no shine unlike the way they were years and years ago. The angel wore a forlorn and anguished expression on as he stared down his knees.

 

 

 

_Still as beautiful as ever, baby._

 

  
After millennia of waiting, finally, Sehun was reunited with his beloved.

 

  
"Luhan?" The stunned demon uttered once he finally found his voice. The said angel looked up, eyes round in astonishment upon seeing his former best friend standing steps away from him.

“Sehunnie?” The fallen angel, who looked very the same yet different nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he walked forward. Luhan’s eyes instantly clouded with tears and he lurched forward, only to cry in pain at the shackles holding him behind.

With just a wave of a hand, a click was heard, freeing Luhan from the fetters. Sehun was on his side a split second later, pulling the angel into a longing embrace.

"I-It is you, S-Sehunnie," the angel wept, arms tightly wound around the other. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too, sweetie." Sehun uttered sadly, caging the smaller to his chest. "It has been long since I last see you. Like... ten thousand years ago? I never thought I’ll see you again."

“Me too,” the angel sobbed and rested his face on Sehun’s chest. “Is this a dream? Please stop this cruel dream if it is.”

“No, it isn’t, my love,” the demon smiled and playfully pinched the angel’s cheek, earning him a giggle. “See? You felt that. I am real.”

“Maybe this captivity has a reason… a blessing in disguise.” A beaming Luhan parted away from Sehun and pulled the other by the arm. "Sehunnie, let us leave this place. Let us go back to heaven."

Luhan stopped on his tracks once a laugh as hollow as an abyss resounded. He turned towards his friend to whom the bone chilling sound came from. Sehun’s eyes crinkled from so much laughing, mouth wide open as he let out hollers that seemed to mock and taunt.

“S-Sehun?” The terrified little thing called and tugged on Sehun’s arm. “Did I say something funny? Let’s go, we might be caught.”

Sehun withdrew his hand from Luhan, clutching his abdomen as the sounds died down to chuckles.

“That was a good laugh, Lu,” Sehun snickered and wiped some tears that accumulated from so much cackling. "You want me to back where? Heaven? In that miserable place? No thanks, Lu. I am happy the way I am now."  
  
"You know that is not true." Luhan’s lip quivered and his eyes shone with unshed tears. "We were happy up there, weren't we? We sang praises to God every day, ate our daily manna, enjoyed the bright light from the Lord for an eternity and went on our days doing whatever was holy. If it wasn't for Lucifer, everything would remain the same—"

Sehun plopped down the bed, sitting up and crossing his legs. “Nope. It was not entirely his fault. It was my choice to join him.”

“He deceived you!” Luhan interjected, hardly controlling his emotions as he witnessed the drastic change in Sehun. “He deceived all of you. He poisoned your minds with ambition and selfishness!”  
  
"Come on, babe." The fallen angel who was led astray chuckled, the smirk on his face making Luhan sick. "I am having the time of my life here. Life up there is so boring. Uneventful. Unfair for us. Why do you want to break my fun?"  
  
Luhan could not believe what he just heard. "Sehunnie..."  
  
"Look, Lu, look at me. Do you think I am still suit in that pure place?"  
  
"God is gracious. He can forgive you—"  
  
"No, he can’t!” Sehun’s deafening roar stunned Luhan. The taller stood, towering over the smaller who cowered in intimidation. “Forgiveness is for weak, feeble humans, baby. Fallen angels like us who lead souls astray will never gain any forgiveness."

Sehun further added, animatedly spreading his arms as he spun in glee. "And even if I can, the hell. I want to stay in this paradise and wander on Earth. Here, I can do what I want. I can fuck who I want. I can succumb in my pleasures and satisfy my needs that were forbidden for us in the last ten thousand years."  
  
For the first time since they met again, the degree of metamorphosis his friend—this _stranger_ —underwent sank down in Luhan. "You... you changed. You are not the Sehunnie I know anymore."  
  
"Awww, aren’t you a bit too much? You are hurting me, Lu," Sehun faked a whimper, knocking his chest as if stabbing himself. "How could an angel be so cruel? You judged me the very first time we saw each other after many millennia. How can you say I am different when I am still the same old Sehun who loves you so much?"

The last few words earned Sehun his desired effect on Luhan. The angel noticeably grew quiet, guilt, remorse and sorrow painting his features. Defiance dissipated like thin air, replaced with the weak, feeble being Sehun found himself manipulating.  
  
"My baby Lu... you have always been my everything.” Luhan’s eyes widened as big hands clasped his own, kisses littered on every knuckle. "I was so heartbroken when you did not join us in our rebellion. I thought you loved me. I thought you treasured our friendship like you always said… turns out I was wrong."

Every syllable dripped with suppressed pain, yearning and heartache, successfully inducing an onslaught of tears from the angel who always blamed himself for the fall and agony his best friend experienced.  
  
"Do you know how lonely I was without you, Lulu? Even if I have a lot of allies, no one matched what we had." A melancholic Sehun leaned down to Luhan’s ear and whispered hushed yet piercing words. "You betrayed me. You forsook me. You just let your _just, merciful_ God hurl us down to this abyss."

"I am sorry, Sehunnie," Luhan cried, "b-but it was wrong. What you all wanted to do was wrong. You let Lucifer distort your minds. You—"

The snare of the devil grew louder. "And you let your beliefs and virtues overpower the friendship we had. You hurt me, Lu."  
  
Luhan’s head ached from the words ringing in his ears. Every single word Sehun uttered echoed in his head and pierced through his soul and just like the day of the Fall, guilt and regrets resurfaced.

"You were my everything, baby, but securing your place in heaven and being safe from the wrath of God led you to leave me in the dark."

“I am sorry,” Luhan sniffled, “I didn't mean to… I didn’t want it to be like this…”

“Then make it up to me.” Luhan’s pretty orbs protruded in shock when Sehun leaned down for a kiss. "S-Sehun..."  
  
Tempting words were whispered on the conflicted angel’s lips. "You should show how sorry you are, Lu. Make up for the time we lost. Heal the wounds you inflicted on me, baby."  
  
"Se..." The blonde’s voice died down as his lips were claimed once again. He did not know if it was because of the negative energy circulating in the vicinity, but Luhan felt weak, very weak, and was easily overpowered by the demon holding him. Hands mapped down his body, gradually snaking inside his garbs to knead his ass.

Luhan attempted to squirm from the taller’s hold but to no avail. "S-Sehun, this is wrong. This is sacrilege. We can't—"  
  
"Baby, we are in hell. The concept of wrong and right does not exist here,” Sehun chuckled, nibbling on Luhan’s ear. “Besides, my subordinates gave you to me. You are mine, Lu. We need to consummate to make sure you can never come back up there."  
  
"No!" Luhan tried his hardest to get himself away from Sehun’s iron-like hold but it seemed fate was failing him in any way possible. "Please, Sehun, sto-stop. Let me go—"  
  
"Let us play, baby. It has been long since we last met.” Sehun smirked on the angel’s neck before trailing butterfly kisses on the velvety flesh. “First, tell me. Why do you hate me so much?"  
  
"I d-do not hate you, Sehun. I-It is just..." A lewd mewl broke out of Luhan’s lips at the gentle bite on his skin. “S-Stop, please.”  
  
"Come on, Lu. Admit it," Sehun prodded, hand gently squeezing the handful of ass he was groping the entire time. "You blame yourself every day for forsaking me, don't you?"

Luhan paralyzed in the demon’s hold, body shaking in disbelief. Sehun could still read him; he guessed it right. Now that the demon was sure he found his softie former best friend’s weakness, he decided to take it to advantage.  
  
"You hurt me. A lot. So much. Words cannot describe what I felt in the thousands of years I was without you. And now that you are here with me now," Sehun neared Luhan’s lips once again, giving them a teasing lick. “ _God,_ I do not want to let you go anymore."

Luhan found himself brought back to bed, sitting on Sehun’s lap and wrists chained on a single bed post. Left with no choice but to endure, he let tears run down his face as he looked away from the demon sucking and marking his flawless neck while huskily praising his pristine clear and soft skin.  
  
"T-This is wrong," the angel whimpered, biting his lip to stop the satisfied sound forcing its way out of his throat.  
  
"But you want to be with me, don't you?" Sehun tempted, knowing it was pushing Luhan to the direction he wanted. "You need me as much as I need you, right, Lu?”

Luhan refused to answer yet he knew the truth in his heart. He felt despondent without his best friend. Even though his fellow angels were there for him, the void Sehun left could never be filled except by Sehun himself.

 

This Sehun seemed so different in many ways, from his worldly apparel, unruly behavior and disgraceful actions, yet Luhan could feel the longing in Sehun’s touches.

He wanted to be close to Sehun once again, but not in this way, a way so wrong… Not with Sehun leading him astray.

 

“Don’t hide your slutty moans from me,” Sehun rasped while kissing the expanse of skin that was Luhan’s narrow shoulders. Luhan continued biting his lips and clenching his nimble fingers around Sehun’s garbs for leverage. He did not want to encourage Sehun further with his body’s reactions but at the same time, it was hard pretending Sehun had no effect on him. His skin tingled with every searing kiss Sehun’s tender lips left and something inside him felt satisfied and fed with every scorching touch brushing against him. He was burning up with something he could not understand, and he hated it.

“Ohhh,” he could not help but let out a drawn out gasp when sinful hands weaved their way to his now bare chest. He failed to stop the moans that followed as the demon toyed with his sensitive buds.

Sehun pinched, pulled and fondled them, enjoying the loss of control in the angel’s apparently pleasured body. He smiled wickedly upon seeing Luhan trying to close his pretty, pink lips and to part from him, only to fail miserably.

Luhan was so distracted he did not notice his garbs being raised and a hand wrapping around his member.  
  
"Oh look what I have found," Sehun mused at the tiny little cock he was pumping. “A tiny angel cock, so small even in its erect, leaking state. And oh, the smallest set of balls I ever saw. Mine wasn’t this small back then.”

“D-Don’t—ahhh,” Luhan mewled as Sehun thumbed the tip of his baby dick. He pressed himself against the demon’s back to push him away yet it only served for the latter to trap him in his hold.

“You are leaking so much. So cute.” The demon grinned cheekily and pumped the angel’s penis. Luhan closed his eyes in embarrassment—and if he would admit it, out of the weakening pleasure racking his inexperienced body. No matter how hard he tried, he could not will it away, not with Sehun’s pleasurable ministrations.

The virgin angel yelped at the unexpected touch on his sex’s lips that leaked with a translucent fluid.

"So wet already?" Sehun chuckled, fingers dragging back and forth to trace Luhan’s entrance. “You are already dripping from mere stimulations. So adorable.”

“D-Don’t,” Luhan weakly warned, grasping Sehun’s wrist in an attempt to stop him yet just like his former futile tries, he could do nothing.

Sehun continued as if he did not hear anything. "Awww, the old days... I can still remember when I both had a pussy and a cock yet I cannot even play with them. What a waste.” The head of his finger breached inside the tight, wet orifice, totally ignoring Luhan’s breathy whimpers of ‘no, please no,’ and soon, it was shoved inside, intruding the angel’s virgin walls.

"Relax, baby. It is just me, your best friend who won't do you any harm." Sehun comforted, kissing Luhan’s jaw and neck as he felt tiny fists clenching on his clothes and arm.

“I-It feels weird. Please take it out,” the angel whined, raising his hips to avoid the finger, only for Sehun to hold him tighter.

"I need to prepare you for the real deal,” Sehun husked on his ear while moving the finger in circular patterns as if to loosen the angel’s cunt. “Besides, you don’t feel much pain as humans, do you? Angels have stretchable, heavenly pussies anyway… at least according to what my minions told me.”  
  
"Please, take it out," the helpless blonde pleaded, precious jewels cascading from his eyes at the despicable act his best friend was doing to him. "Please do not taint my purity. I will forget this, just please let me go back to heaven."  
  
Sehun started moving his finger, eliciting moans from the beautiful angel. "The fact alone that you are here, manhandled by my subordinates, means that their filthy, sinful hands already tainted you. And why are you so obsessed with going back up there? They do not want you at all, Lu. They do not need you. If they do, they would not have let my men whisk you and the other angels away."  
  
"N-No. Th-That is not true.”  
  
"Yes it is, baby.” Oh, how the constant endearment did things to little Luhan. "You thought all of you have solid ties because you have been together for the last thousands of years yet look, they chose to protect sick humans other than you. Well, why will they even care if a few of you disappear? There are millions of angels anyway."  
  
Luhan could barely utter a syllable with Sehun adding another finger and moving in a constant yet pleasing pace. "I-It is our duty… to protect anyone... from all evil. God has his reasons for allow—mmm, ahhh.”

"You say that but your heart feels different," Sehun taunted, "you are hurt, baby. You feel forsaken. You feel the same way I felt ten thousand years ago."  
  
Luhan shook his head in denial, trying to ward off the voice of the devil ringing in his head. It was as if Sehun could sense and read his emotions and use them against him.  
  
"Yes, baby, you do, don’t you? Admit it. You are an angel, right? Why are you lying?" The demon chuckled, fingers hitting the angel’s sweet spot, earning him a mewl.

“Unhhhg—” Luhan’s protest died down, replaced with a series of sweet, melodious moans that echoed in the room. He curled towards Sehun and tightly held the demon’s arm. He laid his forehead on the taller’s shoulder, hiding his face in shame as the fingers inside him increased in pace and zeroed on his sweet spot. He found himself rocking on the fingers, failing to stop the growing need to satisfy what his body wanted. It did not take long for Luhan to come, dripping walls clenching and baby cock shooting out ribbons of white. As he stopped pulsing the fluid out, he could barely move and slumped in Sehun’s hold.

Sehun cradled the angel’s pretty face and planted a kiss on his nose. "Don't worry, baby. You do not need them. You only need me. I care for you. I understand you. I forgave you for all the pain you gave me. I am the only one who deserves to stay by your side. I love you, Lu. I won't ever leave you."

His words died down when he heard hushed sniffles and felt his hand wet, only to see Luhan crying and shaking his head.

“What’s the matter, Lu?” Sehun worriedly wiped and kissed the angel’s tears away. “Are you aching somewhere?”  
  
"Please leave,” Luhan weakly pleaded, the emotional torture and having his purity tainted too much for him to bear.  
  
"Babe..."  
  
"Please leave me alone, Sehun." Luhan locked eyes with the demon. "I want to be alone. Please."

Sehun’s soft, concerned gaze morphed into ones of contempt. He withdrew from the angel, cold stare piercing through the other as he laid him down on the sheets.

Luhan, for some reason, immediately yearned for the warm embrace and touch belonging to Sehun. He could sense negative energy emanating from Sehun that Luhan knew he caused. He opened his mouth to apologize, only for Sehun to turn his back before speaking.  
  
"If that is what you want." Something inside Luhan cracked as Sehun did not spare him a single glance.

 

Sehun left the special cell, the door automatically shutting back in its place. At his former friend’s departure, Luhan felt cold and empty once again.  


 

The next day, there was not a sign of Sehun. Time ticked away as Luhan waited and waited for any order of his release, but then, he realized he was waiting for nothing.

 

Afterall, he was a mere battle prize for the demon army’s general who used to be his best friend.

 

“God has his reasons,” he reassured himself after resigning to the fact no one would save him.

 

That night, he sat on his bed, fettered arms resting on his folded knees as he ignored the presence of another being in the room. He wondered if his stay in hell was a reunion as he sat across a smug looking Chanyeol, another fallen angel who was now the Lieutenant Colonel. It was awkward considering how they were never close back in heaven, and to hear he was Sehun’s new best friend shattered his heart.  
  
“Come on, little boy. Eat this. You need to regain your strength,” Chanyeol urged, nudging the angel’s knee. “Sehun would not like you dying.”

"Where is Sehun?" Luhan inquired, completely ignoring the plate of food in front of him.  
  
Chanyeol casually answered, "probably fucking Tao or Baek."

Luhan’s grave expression morphed into ones of disgust, the vulgar answer completely unexpected. And if Chanyeol would look closely, he might see the flash of hurt and the lack of glimmer in Luhan’s eyes.  
  
"Sehun always had a penchant for Tao since Tao came to existence while Baek is a loud bitch," Chanyeol explained, clueless about the seed of jealousy budding inside Luhan. "Believe me. Seriously, Baek feels so great around my cock. I myself fucked him multiple times and his ass felt like heaven."  
  
Luhan remained quiet and that was when Chanyeol noticed the tiny pout and the pooling tears of the downcast angel.  
  
Chanyeol scratched his head in wonder. "Well, I do not get why you are sulking. It was you who pushed him away even though you know he waited for you for the last ten millennia."  
  
That caught the angel’s attention, eyes round in curiosity. "Did he really?"  
  
"Mmm. He even calls your name in his dreams," the fallen being replied. "Jongin told me that when he was masturbating while Baek and Hun are fucking, Sehun called Baek 'Luhan.’ Makes me remember, you two were attached to the hip in the past. That moody motherfucker hates reminiscing about his time in heaven as well as talking in general but when it was about you, he talks and talks and talks until I am forced to lie about doing something else just for him to leave me fucking alone."  
  
“Does he really talk about me?” Luhan’s heart pounded in his chest, waiting for the answer. “Are you not lying?”

“Hey, I may be vile and all but I only lie when needed,” Chanyeol chided, insulted at the doubtful inquiry thrown at him. “I won’t get any benefits lying about this… besides helping Sehun, of course. He has always been irritable, heartless and blood thirsty in the past ten thousand years except during the times he talked about you.”

“Was he not angry with me through all those years that passed?” Luhan solemnly asked, looking down on his lap at the painful memory.

“He was at first, but then, it was more of being hurt that you betrayed him… not that you could do much back then other than watch us all fall down. Who knows, he may be angry with you right now because you pushed him away.”

When tears fell from Luhan’s eyes, Chanyeol suddenly cackled. “Kidding. Do not cry. Sehun will kill me.”

Luhan wiped his tears in a childish, unruly fashion but he could not bring himself to care, not when the ghost of the past haunted him once again.

“He is not mad. It is more of being upset and disappointed again, I guess. He always wished to see you and for you to hurt his feelings was so inconsiderate.”

Conscience or maybe the fangs of evil that were slowly crawling in Luhan’s body rang in his head, as if telling him how vile he was pushing Sehun away. “It is my fault. I hurt Sehunnie again.”

“Yes and yes, Luhan.” Chanyeol grinned and rose from his seat. He patted Luhan’s head and playfully quipped. “Just hope you will resolve this lest you want to end up mutilated like what Sehun often does to those who upset him. Gotta go.”

 

 

_But knowing I shattered Sehun is worse than being mutilated._

 

 

“Have a great day rotting in your cell! Enjoy your meal.” Chanyeol bid him goodbye with a sickening, satisfied grin on his face.

 

All Luhan could do was cry, this time, not for himself but for his beloved best friend.

  
  


In heaven, sleep was not necessary.

With all the heavenly and earthly duties angels need to take care of, Luhan kept on moving and moving since the eternity. Luhan doubted that life in hell is not the same, judging from the constant noise and footsteps outside his cell. But with him not truly belonging in hell and the emotional and mental dilemma and torture Sehun inflicted on him, he felt weak he chose to resort to sleep.

He dreamt of many things; his joyful existence with Sehun back in heaven, the fall of Lucifer, Sehun and the rest of the angels who joined the rebellion, the hurt look on Sehun’s face when Luhan merely watched him hurled to the abyss below and the same pained expression he saw once they were reunited.

Cold sweat oozed from the pores of his shaking body yet he was not aware of it, being haunted by the memories of the past. He wondered what would have happened if he joined the rebellion. Would he still be close with Sehun? Would he join him in spreading evil and mischief on Earth? Would Chanyeol become Sehun’s new best friend? Would Sehun still touch the likes of Private Byun and anybody else? Would Sehun only want him?

Something disturbed him though; the decreasing amount of air flow in his lungs with every passing second. Surely, it was not a mere response of his body to the nightmares he experienced. There was a force, a physical one, that tightly wrapped around his neck.

As he gained the strength to open his eyes, he could see someone on top of him, cursing and choking him to death.

 

“I do not know what is so special about you,” the wrathful raven-haired, dark-eyed incubus yelled at his face, “that had Sehun crazy over you. It is always you, you, you!”

 

Luhan’s head hurt from the lack of air. His hands shook as they attempted to grasp the other’s wrists and push him away… which, in his weak, restrained state, was futile.

 

“Luhan, Luhan, Luhan… hah, why in the devil’s name do I have to hear that disgusting name… so fucking annoying!” The incubus scoffed, pushing Luhan more against the bed that had the dying angel’s forehead veins nearly popping.

“Sto—ah, ack,” the angel could not croak out a word. Whoever this incubus was, he was so strong and his hatred for the angel was making him stronger. Luhan could barely register the furious words the other was throwing on him—

 

“How can someone so ugly enchant someone like Sehun? Tell me!”

 

“What did Sehun even see in you!? You brought him nothing but pain but all he thinks of is still you!”

 

“He kept on moaning your fucking name every time he fucked me!”

 

“He was so devastated you rejected him, don’t you know?”

 

“Do you know what he did to my Yifan because of you? He flogged him without any reason! Sehun was so upset over you he lashed out on him with the slightest mistake! It is all because of you, you intruder!”

 

“Just go die, just fucking die!”

 

“GET LOST!”

 

—and tears were his only response to the incubus’ enraged outburst. Maybe the demon was right; Luhan ought to die. With all the grief he unknowingly inflicted on Sehun, on this demon, or any other being cursing his damn existence while he was up in heaven and basking in the privilege of being God’s angel, he surely deserved to perish. Maybe that way, all the suffering of these beings would end…

 

 **“Huang Zitao,”** a hostile, ice-cold voice echoed in the room. Seconds barely passed when a black figure zoomed past towards the incubus and threw him across the room. The wall cracked from the impact of the body colliding and the incubus could barely move due to the consuming pain that racked his body.

“S-Se—” A coughing Luhan, paralyzed by shock, could utter no more when the said demon hollered, fuming.

“How dare you touch my battle prize?” Animosity filled Sehun’s voice as he stared down at the pathetic incubus. “Didn’t I tell you to never touch what belongs to me?”

“This is getting ridiculous, Sehun!” Zitao croaked out, angry tears flooding his dark eyes. “This is not a matter of possession or what. This is about you being so obsessed with that filthy angel—”

“No one calls my possession ‘filthy’ and manages to see the sunrise again.” Sehun’s entire form glowed with a black aura and Luhan knew nothing good would come next.

“No,” he rasped, trying his best to get up and crawl towards the end of the bed. “S-Se… d-don’t..”

“I guess I spoiled you way too much, Zitao. You forgot your proper place.” Sehun’s hand lit with a blue flame that got bigger and brighter as he neared Zitao.

“No, no.” Zitao’s eyes went wild as he realized what would soon ensue. “I was of good use to you for a long time so you cannot just do this to me, Sehun… G-General!”

“Oh yes I can, dear Zitao,” the general smiled wickedly, raising his hand to hurl the fire. “It’s great while it lasted, Huang Zitao. I had fun. Goodbye.”

 

 

“SEHUN, NO!”

 

 

Luhan felt his soul leaving his body as he witnessed how his beloved best friend Sehun who only knew how to sing, praise, say words of goodwill and love threw the ball of fire…

 

 

Not towards Zitao…

 

 

But to a certain someone who blocked the hit.

 

 

“YIFAN!!!” Zitao’s deafening cry traveled throughout the halls as he watched his human lover, who came and ran at the right time, consumed by the fire and reduced into ashes right in front of his eyes.

“What was…” Chanyeol who was soon followed by Baekhyun and Jongin trailed off once he saw the incubus wailing while gathering and clenching the small heap of ashes on the floor. Realization dawned on the newcomers as Zitao cried Yifan’s name over and over again, Sehun coldly glared at the incubus and a pale Luhan shook on the bed whilst staring at the scene.

Chanyeol rushed to the sobbing incubus, bringing him into an embrace while the other two stood nonchalantly by the door, bored and annoyed at the onset of events.

“Aww, why didn’t you leave any body, General?” Jongin complained, a pout gracing his lips as he turned to his lover. “Baekkie, Sehun is so mean. I may have feasted on the body.”

“Colonel, he is too noisy,” Baekhyun ranted, glaring at the wailing incubus in Chanyeol’s arms. “He is disturbing the other prisoners.”

Chanyeol did his best to pacify the demon whose world just crumbled to ashes yet Zitao was despondent, cries and woes bordering insanity.

“Shut the fuck up!” Sehun growled in irritation. Blue flame glowed on his hand, ready to fire the hopeless demon yet a faint orange glow sparked and lit from Chanyeol’s finger as a warning.

“Sehun, please. You are too much. Have mercy on him.”

“Mercy? You are asking me for mercy?” Sehun’s evil cackle made blood curdle of even the other demons hearing him. “That bitch just tried to kill my most precious Luhan and you are asking me to have mercy?”

Sehun turned towards the pitiful incubus and not a hint of remorse could be seen on the general’s features. “You think because I gave you favors, you could get past this unforgivable act? You are doomed, and I will make sure to bestow such privilege to—”

A tender touch on his shoulder got his attention and he turned to see a frail Luhan shaking in fear yet gazing directly in his eyes.

“Sehun, I am begging you,” the angel whose presence he almost forgot pleaded, “please do not kill him. Please have mercy.”

Baekhyun, annoyed, sassed. “Are angels really dumb? That nasty bitch almost killed you so you should have him killed too. Stop this fucking drama.”

“Shut up, Baekhyun,” the general glared at the private. “One more word of insult against Luhan and you are next.”

Baekhyun huffed, seething in anger, leading him to march off the room with Jongin following behind.

“Just end my life,” Zitao bemoaned, “I’d rather die than live without Yifan.”

“Oh, is that so?” Sehun remarked in fake amusement. “Then I won’t kill you, Zitao. I will have you banished… or if the Commander does not allow me to do so, I will just leave you in Lulu’s cell, not doing anything, forever to remember how I took your beloved human away.”

With a wave of his hand, Sehun dispersed the rest of Yifan’s ashes except those that were in Zitao’s hands. The incubus collapsed in shock and Chanyeol was left to take care of him. Sehun carried Luhan without any warning and left the cell.

Throughout the walk to Sehun’s room, Luhan was silent, wide-eyed and trembling at the terrible memory. He could not believe that his good friend Sehun who never failed to smile and spread warmth and this atrocious murderer of a monster holding him were the same person. Even though he could not hate Sehun, his insides churned with disgust and aversion at the thought of Sehun’s unspeakable, vicious crimes that could never be pardoned. What Sehun said was true…

  


Sehun could never go back to heaven. _Never._

  


They reached Sehun’s room in minutes with Sehun gently laying the angel on the bed.

“Baby Lu, are you alright?” Sehun inquired with utmost affection, tone miles different from the voice he had when he committed that heinous act.

 

With all this hypocrisy, Luhan could not bear it anymore.

 

“Y-You… what have you done, Sehun?” The angel sat and pointed towards the demon, eyes shaking as the gravity of Sehun’s act settled down on him once again. “What have you done!?”

“‘What have you done?’ Of course, protect you, sweetie.” Sehun answered, surprise—feigned or not, Luhan did not know anymore—painting his features. “That bitch tried to kill you, sweetie, so it is natural I got upset about it. I was about to kill him but then, that lowly human lover of his interfered. It was not my fault he took my attack, you know.”

Luhan burst into tears, not knowing what he could do anymore. Sehun was a lost cause, a hopeless case, and he could never be reformed whatever Luhan said. The angel shed tears for the unremorseful being in front of him for he knew at the rate everything was going, Sehun was damned.

“Please don’t cry. I did it just for you, love,” Sehun tried reaching for the angel, only to have his hand slapped away.

“I did not ask you to kill someone,” Luhan bawled, glowering at the demon, “for you to be such a monster! The devil’s son!”

Sehun laughed dryly at the harsh words. “You said it yourself, baby. I am the devil’s son. I am not the angel Sehun you met several millennia ago, but still, I am Sehun, the one who loves you so, so much, more than I love my own life.

Something about Sehun’s saccharine words, tone and presence paralyzed Luhan on his seat. He could not move as if something was weighing his limbs down. He could not scamper away from the fallen being inching closer towards him.

Sehun cupped the angel’s tiny face, licked his soft cheek and nibbled his ear.

He whispered lowly. “Can’t you still understand? I can do everything for you, Luhan. I could kill, I could be the entity of devil… everything for your sake, my love. Don’t you feel the same for me?”

“No,” Luhan lied and ignored the pang in his own chest as he uttered, “I… I h-hate you to the core. I d-detest you, Oh Sehun!”

“Is that so? I see.” Sehun withdrew from the angel and walked over his nightstand and rummaged for some things.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Finding something that will aid me.” Sehun momentarily froze as if he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a small vial and walked over to Luhan, only to grab him by the hair.

“Seems like you are not persuaded by sweet words, aren’t you, my love?” Sehun popped the cap off and placed the vial on top of Luhan’s wide open mouth. “That leaves me with no choice then.”

Luhan felt something warm as Sehun forcefully poured the contents of the vial in his mouth. He naturally swallowed everything and was left lying weakly on bed and mewling for something.

“What… what did you give me?” The angel demanded, blazing warmth spreading across his body.

“Aphrodisiac,” Sehun smirked and started taking off his own clothes. “It will make you need me as much as I need you.”

“Y-You…” Luhan panted as he curled in discomfort, gaze as sharp as daggers. “You’re really the devil, Oh Sehun.”

“I am, little Lu.” Sehun, stark naked, sat down the bed and leaned closer to Luhan. “As I said, I can do everything for you… even if it means forcing you to accept my love.”

Lips collided with Luhan’s soft ones, savoring the sweetness and warmth he emitted. Luhan’s weak, _needy_ body could do nothing but accept the advances. He moaned uncontrollably as Sehun’s tongue entangled with his own. It explored his cavern and licked around that had Luhan’s head spinning in undeniable bliss. Something inside him tingled, a growing need and want for touch, for satisfaction and fulfillment, which led to him involuntarily bucking his hips against Sehun.

“Already horny?” Sehun chuckled against Luhan’s swan-like neck. “Don’t worry. I will give you what you need in a few moments.”

“It is not me,” Luhan protested between his pants and whimpers, “it was the drug you gave me.”

“If you say so, baby.” Sehun gave him a long lick and a bite on the junction of the velvety neck, making Luhan moan and melt into a needy mess.

Sehun took time to unravel Luhan’s garbs from his body, loving the thought of carefully unwrapping his present. He let the tips of the garbs and his own fingers slide against the sensitive spots on the angel’s body that had the vulnerable virgin letting out erotic noises, making Sehun’s half hard manliness fully erect.

As Sehun indulged the virgin’s sweetness, Luhan tried to keep his eyes open. While Sehun was exploring the angel’s body, biting every bit of pristine flesh and marking them with his lips and teeth, Luhan could feel the demon’s hardness pressing against his spread thighs. He focused on the long, thick, meaty rod that burned in an angry shade of red and purple, marveling how majestic and fitting it was on someone as beautiful and wickedly glorious as Sehun… and to think of it spearing inside him anytime later made little Luhan twitch and drip.

Luhan could not stop himself from feeling and staring at the ripples of muscles lining Sehun’s body in all the right places. The demon felt like rock on the hands; so sturdy, so broad, so protective, just like a being sculpted by God himself.

The angel was on fire with every glide of the rough touch on his skin. His nipples hardened at the build up of pleasure just with Sehun merely caressing his shoulders, waist and thighs. His sensitive buds went more erect with the demon’s sinful tongue lapping on them, teeth and lips accompanying the painful yet pleasurable sensation of his chest being played with.

“P-Please,” he pleaded for nothing specific, only knowing he needed Sehun to appease the burning inside him. “Please help,” he begged in the most desperate voice he could muster when Sehun simply ignored him.

Sehun stopped with his actions and trailed kisses up to the angel’s chest, clavicle, neck and ear where he whispered. “Can you feel the need? Can you feel the desperation for your desire to be satisfied?”

Luhan did not affirm or negate, afraid to encourage Sehun further, yet he knew the real answer to the question. His desperation was clearly portrayed when he allowed Sehun to part his legs more and slip two fingers inside his wet, warm cunt.

Luhan mewled and whimpered when Sehun languidly thrusted his fingers in, teasing his damp walls and not fully satisfying his hole’s desire to be filled and used. The demon grinned at the apparent despair on Luhan’s face and the obvious difficulty the angel experienced in keeping what little rationality he had intact.

“That was exactly how it felt to yearn for you in the past ten thousand years. I felt chained, so helpless and hopeless that I could never meet you again because of my choice to rebel.” Sehun’s words were messing up with his emotions once again and he found himself believing.

“But now that I have you, I will make sure you stay by my side.”

 

_Oh yes please do._

 

Luhan’s breaths and moans increased in volume as the two skilled fingers scissored him and curled into the right places. Desire for more, more, more clouded his judgment and he moved his hips shamelessly to fuck himself on Sehun’s digits.

Luhan felt the string of pleasure inside him threatening to break, but Sehun withdrew his fingers before the angel could burst. The angel whimpered at the loss that had Sehun chuckling.

“So cute, fuck. So eager for my cock.” Sehun showered the angel’s cherubic face with kisses, carefully cupping it like it was a gem. It contrasted with how he hurriedly folded and spread Luhan’s legs to his chest, almost bending him in half. The angel’s breath hitched when he felt the head of Sehun’s cock rubbing against his entrance.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here; little Lulu’s virgin cunt clenching for Sehunnie,” the demon teased, watching as his cock smeared its precum around Luhan’s clenching pussy and how the angel’s dripping stick curled upwards.

“Please,” Luhan mumbled weakly, thumb rubbing circles on Sehun’s hand. “Have mercy.“

“Have mercy in regards of letting you go or fucking you already?” Sehun chuckled. He swept Luhan’s damp bangs away from his face and pressed his lips on his forehead, looking fondly at the angel. “Don’t worry. My cock is also itching to feed your pussy.”

Luhan’s mouth opened for a silent, pained scream once the monstrosity that was Sehun broke in the sacred sanctuary. It was quickly followed by a strained cry when the demon slowly pushed in the tight warm heat while groaning and whispering curses and praises on Luhan’s ears.

“Your virgin pussy is eagerly swallowing me in. Fuck, so good. So tight around my cock.” The demon felt heady with pleasure, the sensation wrapped around him too much for him to mind the nails digging on his back and arm.

He could not stop himself anymore from thrusting. He parted from Luhan and sat on his heels, rhythmically moving his hips as he watched how his cock went in, out, in, out of Luhan’s hole.

“Wow, it is not bleeding… and it easily stretched. An angel’s pussy is really something,” he remarked and sighed in contentment seeing Luhan’s pussy lips wrapped around his cock. His eyes darted a little higher and he smirked in delight upon seeing Luhan’s baby cock bouncing with the force of the thrusts and balls tight, pinkish chest littered with purplish marks, cute little nipples erect, and face morphed into a mess of pleasure, discomfort and shame.

“You look so pretty with my cock lodged inside you,” the demon smiled at the erotic sight of Luhan’s lust-filled eyes. He slipped his fingers in Luhan’s open mouth and on cue, the angel immediately went to work and sucked on them whilst moaning. Sehun groaned as he caressed the roof and sides of Luhan’s mouth and felt Luhan’s tongue slithering around them like a whore would. Saliva dripped from the corners of the angel’s swollen mouth but it only served to make the sight more breathtaking. The demon concluded that Luhan sucked well; he could only wonder how Luhan’s talented mouth would feel around his dick. _Maybe next time._

The demon took his fingers out and to Luhan’s surprise, started smearing saliva on the angel’s sensitive buds. The angel elicited lewd noises as the demon pinched both of his nipples, pulling on them and enjoying the erotic sight.

Luhan, on the other hand, drowned in the sea of bliss. Morals crumbled in his muddled brain and he could only think of the delicious thickness sliding in and out of him.

The angel was amazed by how long it took for Sehun to thrust back in due to the incomprehensible length of Sehun’s penis. He wondered the hell his hole could take it all and how the demon managed to do pleasuring acts on him all at once.

Luhan felt Sehun drawing his cock out until only the head is left inside, only to slam roughly back in the tight heat. The demon zeroed on the angel’s sweet spot, ears blessed with an erotic and melodious moan crescendos higher than the former ones. Sehun thrusted faster and harder and he was rewarded by a series of incoherent noises and wanton mewls the angel shamelessly sang.

Sehun could only curse mindlessly, overwhelmed with the arousingly majestic beauty in front of him. Luhan looked so ethereal throwing his head back in pleasure, grabbing and nabbing anything he could lay his hands on and eliciting melodies that went straight to Sehun’s dick. Tear tracks and sweat lining every inch of supple skin magnified the wrecked angel’s beauty. Most of all, the fact Luhan tried his best to hide his face in shame and bite his lips to stop his moans—only to fail miserably—made Sehun’s desire to corrupt innocent Luhan more.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, babe.” Sehun’s eyes rolled back at the vice-like pleasure wrapped around him. “So wet and tight around me, baby, fuck.”

Sehun leaned forward and littered sloppy kisses on Luhan’s neck and face. The angel sang notes of ecstasy and gratification as the demon pounded harder in him. No matter how much he tried to hide and cry in shame, he could not deny it; his body felt on fire. He felt so sated with the thrusts pistoning on his sweet spot and the foreign sensations rushing in his inexperienced body. He remembered how good Sehun was in everything he did, and undoubtedly, even this dirty, sinful act.

Sehun parted from the angel and threw the latter’s legs on his arms. He anchored himself on bed by his arms and fists, keeping Luhan’s legs dangling  as he pounded deeper and harder inside the tight heat. Squelching sounds of Luhan’s dripping wetness as well as skin slapping against skin blended perfectly with the angel’s needy yet gratified moans and the demon’s satisfied groans. Sehun fucked him hard, leaving him a boneless heap of limbs willingly accepting the influx of pleasure generously bestowed to him.

White flooded Luhan’s vision as he had a powerful release. His little penis shot out pulse by pulse as his hole tightened and spilled its wetness on Sehun’s cock. The rush of pleasure made him feel so high it was too much to bear, that he succumbed to darkness while feeling Sehun’s own release flooding his insides after hearing a loud groan of his name.

  


The sleep he fell into felt ages before he felt his body engulfed by a gratifying yet teasing sensation. His lower regions felt pleasured and his arms and legs felt like they were sleeping from being bent for a long time. Sloppy, slurping noises filled his ears and—

 

“Ohhh,” a wanton moan spilled from his lips as he felt big hands spreading his plump globes and a tongue dancing inside his ass. He attempted to look behind to see what was happening but he arched his back at the sudden fast movements inside him and hid his face on his arms.

“Feels heavenly?” Sehun inquired candidly before diving back to the little, puckered hole that dripped with excess saliva. Luhan found himself letting out satisfied sighs and mewls as Sehun ate him out. He could barely help himself from divulging the sinfully fast tongue slithering deeply in his hole and the lips and teeth grazing his entrance. He inevitably pushed his ass back, wanting more of the godly wet muscle and loving the chaffing sensations of the sheets against his nipples. A spank was heard and felt on his ass, making him moan lewdly, before hands gripped on his hips to make him stay in place.

Fingers soon joined in and by the manner his hole willingly took all three fingers at once, Luhan could tell he had been thoroughly fingered even before he woke up.

“I wonder how your boypussy feels around me,” Sehun stated matter of factly and he drew his fingers out. Luhan felt Sehun kneeling behind him and the angel got dragged a bit by his hips. It did not take long before Sehun’s standing cock teased his entrance, leading the angel to push his numb body back once again.

“Too eager for my cock?” Sehun laughed. He guided his manhood on the puckered hole and soon, he slid in the tightest and warmest heat he had ever felt.

“Fuck, Luhan baby, just when I thought you already felt great,” Sehun breathed heavily as he slowly pushed his fat dick inside the impossibly tight boypussy. “You are strangling my cock, fuck, so amazing.”

Luhan buried his face on his arms, feeling the sting from the intrusion. Kisses littered on his back and spine and fingers toyed with his sensitive buds to distract him from the slight pain.

It was no surprise to Luhan that the pain soon faded away and was replaced with ecstatic waves of pleasure as he got used to Sehun’s cock sliding in and out of his boycunt. Drool seeped from the corners of the angel’s mouth as he took every smooth slide of the manliness spearing his formerly virgin hole open. His cock leaked streams of precum on the sheets with every glide and movement of the thickness mapping out his insides, especially when he felt its thick head finding his sweet spot.

As Sehun got off the bed to stand, raised and gripped the angel’s legs and started fucking him as he laid chestfirst like a wheelbarrow, Luhan felt the awakened thirst for what Sehun could grant him was quenched. He could barely balance himself on his arms and elbows just like how his sanity teetered over the edge as he was fucked brainless. It came over him that Sehun really possessed the talent of using his gifted cock judging by the manner he fucked the angel in demonic speed and precision.

“Pussies are good but this is still the best!” Sehun exhilaratingly moaned as he felt Luhan’s velvety walls constantly clenching around him. “Does it feel good, my angel? Can you feel my dick mapping out your little cunt?”

Incoherent moans and mewls were the only answers Luhan could give as he lost himself with every pound on his prostate. He felt like exploding from the sex and the dirt constantly filling his ear and it was no wonder he let himself be immersed in the pool of immorality called Sehun.

As the night progressed, Luhan was back on the sheets, showered with affectionate kisses as Sehun roughly fucked him.

“Love fucking you so much. Fuck, I love you, Lu baby.” The alluring demon whispered such words with so much ardor Luhan found himself crying. The deed was immoral, unvirtuous, sinful yet Luhan’s heart heard the truth in the sincere words.

 

“I love you so much. Fuck, I would defy anything, anyone just for you… just to have you by my side forever.”

 

“You give me a reason to live. You are my everything, Lu.”

 

“Damn, I waited for so long to have you. Now that you are here, I am not letting you go anymore.”

 

_Me too, Sehun-ah, but..._

  
  


The deed was already done yet tears could not stop flowing from his swollen orbs. He was ruined, defiled, tainted and he was supposed to loathe Oh Sehun but…

  


He _liked_ it.

  


He _loved_ it.

  


He _treasured_ it.

  


It felt so good that no words could not describe how fulfilled and satisfied he felt. The void Sehun left got filled to the brim and it overflowed so much Luhan’s little heart could barely take it. Most of all, he felt so close with Sehun with the degree of intimacy they engaged in. His heart knew every word uttered to him was true and he treasured every single bit of it.

  


But it was wrong.

  


It was sacrilege…

  


An unforgivable sin.

  


Sehun laid down beside him and leaned down to shower him with kisses yet the guilt consuming him urged him to turn to the opposite direction.

“Don’t touch me, please.” He begged, flinching when a worried Sehun patted his shoulder. “Please, not anymore.”

“But you loved it, didn’t you?” Sehun sounded so surprised and disappointment laced his voice. “You were begging for more. You… I know you. I can read your eyes. The way you looked at me told me you want me.”

 

A meaningful sigh was heard when Luhan did not answer.

 

“Do you really not love me, Luhan? Do you really hate me that much?”

 

Luhan hated how Sehun sounded so broken.

 

“Humans say silence means yes.” The dip on his side gradually lifted with Sehun getting up.

Luhan peered over and saw Sehun picking up his own clothes with his muscular back facing the angel. Sehun felt so distant all of a sudden and how Luhan wanted to embrace the other.

The demon’s hushed, bitter tone pierced through his heart. “I guess ten thousand years of waiting and dreaming were wasted. Just when I thought I have you, I will lose you again. How pathetic of me.”

Luhan watched as Sehun wordlessly clothed and fixed himself, face never shown to the angel. The silence was perturbing the angel and when he was about to speak, Sehun beat him to it.

“If it really makes you at peace…” Sehun trailed off and Luhan felt he was hanging at the edge of a cliff. “...you can go back, Luhan.”

Luhan gasped, finally granted his freedom yet for some unexplainable reason, something inside him shattered at the words.

“We are quite busy though so definitely not today, but maybe on the next few days.”

“W-Will you be the one to bring me back?”

“No, I can’t,” Sehun shook his head. “I may break my promise of taking you back if I see you leaving me. It will just make it harder for me to let you go.”

Sehun turned towards Luhan, the fake smile on his lips unsettling Luhan further. “Don’t worry, you will never see my face starting this day. You can stay here for the meantime so no one will harm you. My servants will bring you food everyday as you need to get strong so you can fly back to heaven. I won’t bother you, I swear. I will stay in Colonel Park’s chambers on the next few days and I will just send someone to take you back and a letter warning you about the dangers of your journey.”

“Stay with Chanyeol? And what, d-do awful things with him too?” Luhan said before he could stop himself and his eyes enlarged in realization.

Sehun let out a soft, dry chuckle. “If I don’t know better, I may think you are jealous. Don’t worry, Lu. He ain’t my type. You are the only one in my heart.”

Luhan blushed in embarrassment. “Tell me. Why are you suddenly letting me go?”

“I don’t want to hurt you more than I already did and I don’t want you to hate me more than you already do.” Sehun turned away once again, walking towards the mirror to check his reflection. “Yep, I know what you are thinking. Selfish of me to think of that right after defiling you but then, I thought consummating with you would change your mind… clearly, I was wrong. You still love your principles and your beloved heaven more than you care for me and I am nothing but a memory of the past.”

 _But you are wrong._ “Sehun, I…” Just like any other day, Sehun patiently waited for the other to say more, yet once again, Luhan failed him.

“You need not to force yourself to say anything just to comfort me. I accept my defeat. You surely are a strong angel, Luhan. Congratulations.” Once Sehun was finished fixing his crooked cuffs, he walked towards the iron door and slid it open. “Sleep on my bed if you are tired. I need to attend to important matters.”

“Sehun.” How the name rolled painfully on Luhan’s tongue.

 

Deafening silence followed.

 

“Thank you,” he softly uttered once he found his voice. “...and I am sorry.”

 

Sehun stood for a few seconds, staying frozen in his place before Luhan heard the words he never expected to hear.

 

 

“Forgive me.”

 

 

As the door closed, Luhan was left feeling desolate and broken.

  
  


Chanyeol was supposed to be the one to take Luhan back to the surface so the latter could ascend back to heaven, but for some reason, he was called in for the meeting Sehun was in. Jongin’s apparent desire to feast on angel flesh automatically excluded him from those who Sehun trusted regarding Luhan, leaving a dramatically opposing Baekhyun to do the job.

“Of all henchmen the general has, why me!?” Baekhyun shrieked as he trudged on the stony, ring-like pathway with Luhan following behind him. It has been long since they started walking from Sehun’s chambers to these seemingly unending circles and throughout the journey, Baekhyun kept on complaining and bitching on the angel. The angel, on the other hand, was desperately trying to ignore all the screams of agony of the souls working and swimming in the lakes of sulfur beside the road they traveled on.

“M-M-Maybe he trusts you,” Luhan answered a little louder than a whisper after hours of not saying anything.

“Hah, what trust are you talking about?” Baekhyun laughed. “That does not exist in hell, little wimp. I could swear to protect you but defile or eat you the very moment I lay my eyes on you.”

“But you won’t. You think I am filthy, right? You don’t like me, right, Private Byun?”

“Oh fuck, you are too funny. Did anyone tell you that, twink?” Baekhyun hollered, loud laugh echoing, heightening the agony of the wailing souls. One who was near the pathway’s edge tried to reach for him, only for the demon to kick harshly. “There is no hope for you, rascals!”

“A-A-Aren’t we supposed to talk softly?” Luhan tried to hide his whimper even though he did not want to do anything other than cry at the heartless action of the other. “Sehun s-said the wailing souls will be angered if we yell—”

“I will yell if I want to yell!” Baekhyun exclaimed, arousing the frightening screams of pain and torment begging to be let out.

Luhan clung on Baekhyun’s sleeve, horrified. “Private B-Byun, shouldn’t we walk in the middlemost part of the road? Sehun said—”

“Sehun said this, Sehun said that, blah blah blah,” Baekhyun mocked, slapping the angel’s hand away in disgust. “You dare to tell me you listen to Sehun but you won’t listen to his pleas to stay with him? How ironic. Do not educate me of something you yourself won’t do, wimp.”

Luhan could not utter any answer, knowing it was true. Here he was, on his way to freedom, on his way to leave his beloved friend behind despite the apparent hurt in Sehun’s eyes everytime he rejected him. He could not even take back all the lies he said.

 

_‘I hate you, Oh Sehun.’_

 

 _No. I don’t, and never will I hate you._ Luhan bit his lip, suppressing its quiver and the tears threatening to fall in realization.

 

 

“Yah, crybaby,” Baekhyun knocked his head, snapping him out of his stupor. “For you to do anything worthy, why don’t you use your wings so we can go back to the surface faster?”

Luhan wondered if he could still fly with all the negative energy weakening his body throughout his stay in hell. He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and focused in unleashing his powers. Luhan soared, bright light emitting from him causing all the presence in the place to hide away. His wings grew from his back, soon fluttering in their divine glory. The intense brightness surrounding Luhan disappeared yet there remained a glow that irritated Baekhyun.

“Fuck, I thought I’ll suffer retinal damage,” the demon grunted, looking at the ground and covering his eyes with his hand.

“Hold my hands tightly,” Luhan replied as he picked Baekhyun up. The other obeyed, feeling himself lifted from the ground...

  


Only for the souls around to scream in woe and reach for them.

 

“Angel, save us!”

 

“Take us to heaven with you!”

 

“Take us with you!”

 

“Save our souls from eternal damnation!”

 

 

“Shit,” Baekhyun cursed, realizing the outrage that ensued at the presence of the angel. “Hurry the fuck up!”

“I am trying!” Luhan cried, fluttering his wings as fast as he could. He could barely lift Baekhyun a meter away from the ground, the negative energy and the howls of despair and misery further weakening his frail body.

“Fuck, they are reaching for me!” Baekhyun shrieked, desperately trying to kick the burning hands reaching for him. “Get the fuck off, morons!”

“D-Don’t move, Private!” The extra movements of the heavy body he was carrying made it harder for Luhan to fly.

“Please stop!” He begged the souls, yet that worsened the outcry. Burning rocks were hurled towards them, Baekhyun trying his best to block them with his limited powers yet when his wrist was hit, he cried in pain and let go, falling on the pathway.

“No!” Luhan’s glorious cry rang, crystal jewels cascading his cheeks. He flew back to where Baekhyun was, his light scaring some souls away. Still, there were many souls, many of them who hid back in the sulfuric sea, that hurled burning rocks at them. Luhan, in an instinct to protect, wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and fluttered his wings as fast as he could to throw the rocks back to the river.

“Are you dumb!?” Baekhyun yelled, trying to push Luhan away, “you won’t make it back to the surface!”

“So be it!” Luhan answered, only to let out a loud cry when the edge of his left wing got hit.

“Your wings!” Baekhyun screeched but all Luhan could do was endure the scorching pain.

 **_“Quiet!”_ **An authoritative voice rang in the whole place, making every eye look at its source. Sehun, in all his kingly glory, flew above all of them with his majestic wings as black as night. His arms crossed to his chest, his narrow eyes blazed in fury and his deep scowl screamed displeasure. As he flew down like a God descending from heaven, Luhan could feel the authoritative presence overwhelming him the angel almost fell prostrate on the ground to worship.

“What the fuck was going…” Sehun trailed off as realization struck him upon looking at Luhan. “Why did you use your wings!?”

“I-It is my fault!” Baekhyun shakily sobbed. “I urged him to use his wings and… and… I did not know this would happen!”

“You cannot show anything pertaining to heaven or divinity in this place lest you want these pathetic souls to cry to be saved.” Sehun sternly said to the inexperienced private. His eyes softened upon staring at a crying Luhan cradling his ruined wing and he carefully approached him.

“I am sorry, dear Luhan.” Sehun’s voice was soft, and it was as if it alleviated the pain the angel felt. He carefully inched closer to his friend and was surprised when Luhan threw his arms around him.

The souls let out howls and cries of jealousy at someone getting close to the holy being, opting Sehun to command, **“silence!”**

“I am so scared, Sehunnie,” Luhan wept, burying his face on the other’s chest to hide himself from the still grieving souls around him. “Please do not leave me alone. Do not leave me, I beseech thee.”

“I am here. Don’t cry, I am just here.” Sehun hushed, rubbed the angel’s back in circles and kissed his temple.

“Let’s get you out of here.” He scooped Luhan off the ground, intending to fly him to safety. Luhan encircled his arms around Sehun’s neck. He gazed softly at the fallen angel who was determined to take him back to the surface despite the pain the angel inflicted on him. Sehun was still willing to save him, and that was enough to make Luhan trust him again.

“General, look out!” Baekhyun’s frightening warning came too late as molten metal flew towards Sehun’s waist. The searing pain of the burn was enough to send the demon tumbling down, rolling on the pathway as he held and protected Luhan with his arms and body.

 **“Settle down, you fools!”** Chanyeol’s thunderous voice echoed as he, with a troop of demon soldiers, arrived and swooped down towards the commotion. The demons, simply holding their fiery whips and spears, scared the deranged souls away as they hid back in the sulfuric rivers.

Chanyeol pulled an aghast Baekhyun up on his feet before running towards Luhan who cried over a pained, groaning Sehun.

“Sehun, fuck,” Chanyeol’s eyes doubled their size upon seeing a large, bleeding burn on his friend’s waist. The crimson drops contrasted so much with the general’s pale face that a horrified Baekhyun collapsed on Chanyeol’s arms.

“ _Christ,_  Byun Baekhyun,” the demon rolled his eyes as he placed the private back on the ground. “Sehun, come on, I’ll take you back. You carry Baek, Luhan."

“I am fine,” Sehun answered yet curled in agony the next few seconds. He held a crying Luhan’s hand in an attempt to comfort him.

“This is just a bruise. This is nothing, baby,” he rasped, trying to flash his cocky smirk towards Luhan but to no avail.

“Please stop lying to my face,” Luhan whimpered, squeezing Sehun’s hand and kissing it all over again. “This is all my fault.”

“It isn’t… it is my fault for loving you so much.” Sehun smiled—a smile so sweet that made Luhan remember the days when all they did was stick with each other and do their heavenly duties—before his eyes slowly drooped and closed.

“Sehun!” Luhan sobbed, holding his beloved friend close, cradling his face. “Wake up, Hunnie, wake up!”

“Geez, Lu, this is not some drama like those with the humans,” Chanyeol chuckled, ruffling the angel’s blonde locks. “He would be fine.”

“You still have the decency to laugh in such serious situation?” Luhan snapped, slapping the other’s hand away as he cradled Sehun’s pale face. “Sehun is in peril. He is bleeding badly and his wings may be bruised by his fall, can’t you see—”

“Calm down, little Lu.” The angel tried his best not to go berserk at the ever annoying, mocking smirk on the lieutenant’s face. “Sehun won’t die, don’t worry. We will handle this. Come. You carry Baek and I’ll carry Sehun. I will take you to the surface once I am done with Seh—”

“Don’t take me back. I am not going,” Luhan declared with conviction, startling the other.

“Does that mean…”

“Yes. I will stay.”

  
  


“I am more than fine and alive,” a conscious Sehun laughed, flexing his arms only to wince when his waist felt taut. Luhan helped him sit on his bed and lean on the headboard when he requested.

“You should worry more about your wing. Are you feeling any pain?”

“No. It only gained minimal damage. It will eventually heal,” Luhan sniffled, eyes focused on Sehun’s bandaged midsection. “But yours…”

Sehun patted his head. “Don’t cry, baby. This is way nothing compared to the battle scars I got before.”

“Why did you save me?” Luhan choked on his tears like a child would. He desperately wiped the falling jewels with his curled fists yet it was as if guilt and remorse induced more to fall. “I was… I pushed you away, said mean words to you and now… because of me, you almost…”

“It is not your fault, really.” Sehun cupped the angel’s face, thumbing all the tears away from the doe-like orbs staring at him. “The blame is on me. I failed to warn you about the dangers of that path and I should have been the one to take you back.”

“At least let me heal you, please?” Luhan pleaded, holding and leaning his face on Sehun’s big hand.

Sehun was hesitant. “You will get weak if you use your powers.”

“Please, Sehun. Give me the peace of mind and assurance that I could do something for you.” The glassy orbs boring through his urged Sehun to comply.

Sehun leaned back and sat, letting Luhan get to work. Luhan gently removed the bandages, apologizing when Sehun felt the sting of the burn. The angel bit his lip, not wanting to cry more at the sight of Sehun’s ugly wound. He planted a soft kiss on it, not minding the blood, before he laid his hand on it. He breathed deeply, trying his best to heal the wound with what little power he had left. The demon turned away from the light emitting from Luhan’s tiny hand and he groaned as he felt his skin stinging from the warmth.

“I am sorry,” Luhan sighed in defeat as he withdrew his hand, showing a large dry scab in place of the fresh wound. “I cannot heal it fully. I am too weak to do so.”

“This is more than what I can ask for, my love. Thank you,” Sehun said with sincerity yet somehow, he sounded distant.

He added, “you did not have to trouble yourself to wait for me to wake up. You should have just went with Chanyeol to the surface so you could have the energy to fly back to heaven.”

Luhan chewed on his bottom lip, nervousness getting the best of him. Sehun waited patiently for what he wanted to say until he gained the conviction to say. “Sehun, I… I won’t leave you alone.”

“No, no, little Lu.” Sehun held Luhan’s chin, tenderly gazing in his beautiful orbs. “Listen, my love. You are too precious to stay in this horrible place. You do not belong here.”

“No, no, no,” Luhan frantically shook his head, throwing his arms around Sehun as he desperately held him. “Please let me stay by your side, Sehunnie.”

Sehun chuckled bitterly. “Don’t you hate me? I hurt you, tainted you, did everything to scare you away. I do not deserve your kindness… no one here does. Come, I will take you back myself.”

“It was a lie,” Luhan cried. “I never hated you despite everything. I won’t leave you alone no matter what.”

“Why?”

“I… I can never live in peace knowing you are yearning for me.”

Sehun grimaced. “So you are staying for the sake of your conscience? I do not need that.”

“No!” Luhan parted from the man, finding the words to say.  “I… I… I can never part from you, Sehunnie… never again. I-I want you close. I want to be held by you and feel as if we only have each other. I want to stay with you until you throw me away. I want to stay, be used by you… be broken and molded by you as long as you are happy.”

“Why are you so willing to be with a monster like me? I betrayed God. I chose ambition over you. You have no idea how many souls I led astray and how many angels I captured and killed. The sins I committed are unforgivable, baby, and if you were to stay with me, you will also suffer God’s wrath when—”

“I don’t care. I love you, Hunnie.” Sehun’s eyes widened at the confession.

“Luhan, don’t you dare play with my feel—”

“I am not!” Luhan chided, only to soften up once he gazed in Sehun’s eyes. “Hunnie, I have always been dreaming of seeing you again, and now that I did, I won’t let the chance to stay with you pass. It will be hard to adjust here but I will, just for you. Just give me a chance, please.”

Sehun cupped his pretty face, placing a chaste kiss on the beauty’s lips. “Are you sure about this, love? Run while you still can, because if you don’t, I swear I will not let you go anymore.”

“Claim me,” Luhan sultrily whispered on Sehun’s lips. “Hold me down, chain me, do whatever it takes for me to stay with you, Sehun-ah.”

  
  


Sehun loved destroying pure and pretty things.

He had a penchant of claiming anything beautiful and spotless, only to destroy and taint them with his hands.

But then, in his ten thousand years as a fallen angel, he learned that the one he would never get tired of was the sight of his little angel, looking so ravishing, wrecked and ruined bouncing on top of his cock. The precious little thing he led astray was so eager to please and be pleased, his pretty feet and knees anchoring himself on the sheets as he rode the demon’s thick, long appendage like he was created for it. Luhan, whose morals he corrupted and turned into the thirsty, needy fallen being he had become, let out unadulterated moans and gasps as his body bent into a beautiful curve. The _divine_ sight was to behold, with such ethereal beauty looking so _holy_ as he sang glorious notes with every pound on his sweet spot, and Sehun would exchange everything just to see such view every single day.

“I love you, baby,” Sehun breathed on the fallen angel’s ear as he thrusted in the tight heat of his boypussy whilst his fingers curled deep inside his wet, used cunt. “I always did love you even back then.. and now that I have you, fuck, you are mine alone.”

“I-I love you too, Hunnie,” Luhan gasped, his words barely coherent as he took all that Sehun could give him. “I love y-you a-and your… ahhh, your big, fat p-penis.”

“Oh yes, you do,” Sehun smirked, a smirk so evil, yet Luhan found himself not caring as long as he got cock lodged inside him.

Sehun sat and grabbed Luhan’s thin yet strong legs, hooking them on his shoulders as he sped up with his thrusting. Luhan used one hand to hold on Sehun’s neck as the other one wrapped around his little dick, the pleasure too much it felt like he would explode. Sehun held the other’s narrow hips, grounding the compliant babe down on his manhood. He could feel Luhan’s walls tightening with every hit on his sweet spot and jerk on his cock, bringing him closer to completion.

It did not take long before waves of unbearable gratification crashed on them, sending them to the peak of heaven they themselves created. Streams of white rushed out from them, leaving evidence of the passionate act they shared. Heavy breathing and pants resonated as they gradually descended back to reality, back to where they truly belonged, holding each other close. Soon, they laid tangled under the sheets, Luhan’s face pressed against Sehun’s chest as arms wrapped around his lithe frame.

“Did you like it?” Sehun cheekily asked the angel, knowing very well the answer.

“I… f-fucking love it,” Luhan stuttered in a tiny voice, earning him a hearty chuckle from Sehun.

“You curse cutely, my love.”

“I should get used saying them, right?”

“Yeah,” Sehun smiled, kissing the pretty little thing’s temple. “I am so happy to have you right now.”

“Me too, Sehunnie,” Luhan beamed, craning his head and planting a chaste kiss on Sehun’s cheek and lips. “I know you will teach me well.”

“Of course, anything for you, Luhannie.” Sehun ruffled the blonde’s locks and pressed him closer. “Anything for my little baby angel.”

  
  


A frail looking demon laid on bed, shut eyes not smeared with eyeliner and body clad in normal garbs instead of his stylish ones. Two demons, one with a deep scowl and another with a neutral expression on sat on the bedside, watching him bask in dreamland.

“This is the first and last time I will let Baekhyun get involved in your plans, Colonel,” Jongin barked, venom dripping with every word. He tightly held his sleeping lover’s hand, lacing their fingers together whilst glaring at the other conscious presence in the room.

“Woah, chill, tiger.” Chanyeol’s annoying laugh resounded while he playfully held his hands up. “Come on. Aren’t you happy he will get promoted as Corporal Byun? This proved Baekhyun is a capable soldier and that deserves merit.”

“But in that manner!?” Jongin snarled, rage showing in his features. “He was not trained to undergo such test, just for a fucking promot—”

“Calm down, Nini,” a shriller voice cut him, making him turn towards his now awake lover. “Baek?”

“It was worth it, darling,” Baekhyun replied in a tender tone. “At least, I would now rise in ranks and I barely gained a bruise because of that dumb, filthy angel who shielded me.”

Jongin’s eyes went round. “He did that?”

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun affirmed and let himself be assisted as he sat up and leaned on the headboard. “Talk about stupid. He might have not injured his wing if he minded his own business and did not come back for me.”

“I see,” Jongin mumbled lowly as if contemplating. “I… I won’t eat him anymore then. He… He is nice… he even saved you.”

“Of course he is nice. He is a stupid angel afterall. And yes, you better don’t lest you want Sehun mad at you.” Baekhyun smiled, lacing Jongin’s fingers with his. “By the way, how’s the general? And is the twinky angel back in heaven by now?”

The lieutenant colonel answered for Jongin. “Sehun is well, and as for Luhan, no. He stayed for real… for good.”

Baekhyun gaped. “He did?”

“Thanks to you, my idea and Sehun’s calculations, everything went according to the plan. Though, Sergeant Major Kim Jongin is not pleased.”

“Plan?” Baekhyun looked at his frowning lover for answers. “Nini, what is this all about?”

Chanyeol leaned back his chair, a sinister smirk on. “Why do you think Sehun told you to go through the ring passage instead of the safer shortcut? Why do you think Sehun put you, a loud, stubborn, demanding and impatient demon, in charge of taking Luhan back to the surface?”

Baekhyun’s lips formed into an ‘o’ in realization. “Do you mean…”

“Yes, dear Baek,” the other grinned, clasping his hands together as he proudly declared. “Sehun knew the right man for the job, and he knew Luhan like the back of his hand, thus, the predictable outcome. There was some miscalculation because Sehun was not supposed to be harmed, but then, that small mistake caused Luhan’s change of heart.”

“How great was your plan, Colonel,” Baekhyun mused, drowning out Jongin’s hushed ‘are you not mad that they used you?’ and more curses. “You and the general are really cunning. There is a reason why you two are among the best in our army.”

“Indeed, we are.” Chanyeol roused from his seat, drowning out all the noises of Baekhyun convincing his worried lover to brighten up and stop being worried.

 

The lieutenant colonel went outside and retired back to his chambers to have a rest for the tiring day. As he took off his clothes and admired his chiseled body in front of the mirror, he could only think of the bright future awaiting him.

 

“With Luhan around, Sehun will surely be distracted from his duties,” he muttered to himself, a sadistic smirk plastered on his lips once again. “You still trust too much, don’t you, Sehun-ah. Treating and trusting me as a friend.”

 

“Count your days, my beloved friend. Just a few more weeks to show Commander what you got and woosh,” he dusted his perfectly clean arm with his hand as he gleefully mused, “you will be gone like the wind.”

 

Chanyeol went on with the day; resting, playing around, doing his duties and messing up with anyone, but a single thought—a thought so tragically beautiful—remained in his mind.

  
  


 

 

 

“You are going down, Oh Sehun.”

  


\-----

This is like one of the most fucked up things I have ever written. Im going to hell asdfghjkl

 


End file.
